


Swoon At the Sight of You

by Withstarryeyes



Series: BINGO [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doctor Strange being an actual doctor, Fainting, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers for no movie ever, Tony Stark-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, canon doesn't exist here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Fill for BINGO prompt "If you can't keep this cup of water down, I'm taking you to the hospital" with Stony





	Swoon At the Sight of You

Sweat prickles uncomfortably under the collar of Tony’s suit and he coughs once, twice, three times before swallowing on a dry throat. His hands are numb and he feels a prick of ice water shoot down his spine before it’s replaced by roaring warmth and the punch of sour ‘don’t feel good’ at the back of his molars. He groans, the altar tilts towards the ground and Tony flies out a hand to grab onto something, anything steady. A hand grabs his arm instead and he’s pressed into a soft, suit-clad chest before everything goes dark. 

When he wakes, there’s chaos. He can hear yelling as he tries to focus his eyes on the small rose pinned to the lapel of Steve’s suit jacket and he waits until the baby’s breath is clear in his vision before he risks looking elsewhere. The ground is hard against him, and Bruce is nowhere to be seen, even though Tony knows he was in between Steve and him. He’s their justice of the peace for Christ’s sake. 

He shifts and Steve’s head snaps back to stare at him. “Tony? Thank god, how do you feel?” Blue eyes, blonde, knitted brows, chiseled jaw. Pretty good, Tony thinks, considering the circumstances. He’d swoon more often if it meant that Steve would hold him like this.

“Peachy,” he settles on and tries to sit up but Steve keeps him pinned down. In the background, he can hear Rhodey calling an ambulance and Bruce returns with Dr. Strange in tow. 

“No,” Tony rasps and then coughs again. He still feels off-kilter, too hot and dizzy and floaty. But he’s loads better than before he passed out. “No hospital. I just locked my knees, I’m fine.”

Steve’s expression turns even grimmer. “No offense, Tony, but I’m gonna let Strange determine that.”

“It’s good to know you really meant ‘in sickness and in health’,” Tony quips and the mirth that flashes in Steve’s eyes is almost worth all this fuss. 

Passing out at his own wedding. Tony can’t say he never saw this happening, he just thought it’d be due to a shotgun wedding in Vegas instead of his nerves getting the better of him when he was marrying his soulmate. Tony whines when he’s suddenly shifted to the ground, the movement sending icy shivers prickling against his body again. He shuts his eyes until it passes and when he opens them again Strange is taking his pulse and unbuttoning Tony’s shirt. “Hey, thought I’d get to save that experience till the honeymoon.”

“Shut it, Stark,” Strange says and Tony laughs half-heartedly. 

He feels better now, more stable, less hot and sticky. Strange helps him sit up and holds him steady until he gets his bearings back. 

“If you can’t keep this cup of water down, I’m taking you to the hospital,” Strange says and hands him a glass he supposes Steve got. Where is Steve? He looks around and spots him hovering just behind him. He’s pale and his hands are shaking. 

“Honey, I’m fine, really.”

“Drink the water, Tony,” Steve says but he’s stopped fidgeting, reassured by hearing Tony speak directly to him. 

Tony does drink the water, and it feels great on his scratchy throat. He feels better then, and Strange makes him eat a couple of orange slices before hauling him back to his feet. In a few more moments they’re back into the ceremony and Steve has his hands clasped in Tony’s.

“I’m fine really,” Tony whispers to Steve and he nods once. 

“I know, I just, you scared me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,   
> I'm going to be doing fills for a bingo card that can be found on my tumblr withstarryeyes.tumblr.com. Feel free to send in requests/characters for the prompts. I hope you liked this first fic and, as always, if you enjoyed it please leave a kudos or a comment :)
> 
> Thanks,   
> C


End file.
